Ten Loves
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Ten oneshots. Ten songs. Ten pairings. Ten loves. From popular pairings such as Ichigo x Orihime to less known ones such as Akon x Nemu and Mizuiro x Tatsuki.
1. Mizuiro x Tatsuki xx Satellite

**This is the beginning of a new, ten-chaptered, series of oneshots. Each one will be a pairing that I support, and each oneshot will be inspired by a random song. Most of these will be AU, like this one.**

**So, let's start with my personal favorite; Mizuiro x Tatsuki.**

* * *

><p>She was the leader of the rebellion, he was a young man who made his money by whoring himself out to older women. They had nothing in common. They shouldn't have been drawn to each other.<p>

But they were. They were. For some odd reason, they were drawn to each other.

It all started one day when she tapped him on the arm to request directions. She didn't expect the incredibly charming smile that was present on his face when he turned to face her. "Do you… do you know the way to the Seireitei?" she asked. His smile dimmed.

"Just down the road a bit," he said. "Take a right after about thirty minutes."

His voice sounded like he didn't care, but he watched her walk away until she was out of sight.

And at the next 'top-secret' meeting of the resistance, he was there. He sent her a charming smile as he dropped five silver pieces in the donation basket. "I didn't catch your name last time we met," he said.

"Tatsuki," she said, her gaze flicking from his donation to his deep, dark gray eyes.

"Tatsuki." For some strange reason, it gave her chills when he said her name. "I'm Mizuiro."

Somehow, she managed to keep her tone even when she replied with, "Nice to see another rebel."

"Of course."

The first battle didn't go so well. In fact, it went positively horrible. Tatsuki, great rebellion leader, had been captured. She was held in a small pen, lit by a few torches, guarded by two men.

After twelve escape attempts – the bald guard was _strong _– Tatsuki had given up. She sat on the ground, legs crossed, waiting for her fate.

"Tatsuki!" A voice hissed. She whipped her head to face where the noise had come from. Mizuiro's face could be seen, illuminated by the torches.

"Mizuiro… what are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked, keeping her voice low in case the guards woke up and decided to check things out.

He gave her an awkward half-smile. "Just… a part-time job. Do you want to get out of here?"

"How? I've tried escaping a dozen times!" Tatsuki whisper-yelled.

"Follow me. Wait…" Before she could say anything, he reached over and messed up her hair, pulled down one shoulder of her shirt, and took both of her hands.

"What are you…" she trailed off.

"Tatsuki, you need to act light-headed and ditzy," he said, eyes boring into hers. She nodded.

"Done," she said. His serious expression vanished and he grinned at her, pulling her under the fence and out into the open.

"This was escape attempt number three," she muttered. Mizuiro looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then pulled her into a random building.

"We need to make you unrecognizable. Just disguising you as one of my… anyway, you're wearing pants. I'm sure there's a dress in here somewhere…" After a bit of searching, Mizuiro handed her a servant's dress. She clutched it in both hands, unsure of what to do next. "So? Get dressed."

"But, you're here."

"I've seen a girl naked before." Tatsuki wasn't quite sure why she didn't hit him, but maybe it was the blunt tone in his voice. She hid herself as well as she could behind some boxes, changing as quickly as she could. She stepped back into Mizuiro's view.

He pursed his lips. "Let's see…" he muttered. He re-mussed her hair, tore part of her dress, and stepped back to admire his work. "There."

They did escape that night. They ran far away, near the border to the desolate, desert country of Hueco Mundo. From near the capital of Soul Society to the border of Hueco Mundo. It was a nice life, Tatsuki supposed. But she was restless. She didn't think Asano could take care of the rebellion by himself.

She brought up the idea to go back while they were sitting around one day, doing nothing. Mizuiro looked at her. "If that's what you think is the right thing to do," he said. Usually, his willingness to agree with what she wanted to do annoyed her, but this time she was grateful he wasn't going to argue with her.

Just as Tatsuki had expected, Keigo Asano was terrible at leading the rebellion. They were in the middle of a battle when she showed up, and they were losing badly. It was just against some stupid guards, too. She sighed and entered the fray, knocking out the few guards in mere minutes.

"Tatsuki!" Keigo said. "You're back!"

Mizuiro came into view, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It had grown longer; both of theirs had. Keigo had chopped his shorter than it had been, though. It made him look older. "Hello, Mr. Asano."

"Who's that?" Keigo asked. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Mizuiro," she said.

Though she hated to admit it, it was mostly Mizuiro's charisma that saved the rebellion. He charmed so many people into joining that she soon lost count. It was because of the young man's charms that, at the final battle, Tatsuki thought that they might actually win this thing.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, they had won. Mizuiro ran towards her, managing not to trip over the multiple unconscious-or-dead bodies. "Tatsuki!" he said, beaming. "We won!"

She nodded, eyes widening when he kissed her. He'd kissed her. She stood there, stunned, for a few minutes, and then pulled away. She punched him in the face. "Kojima, I hate public displays of affection," she said.

He looked up at her from his newly acquired position on the ground, giving her a weak smile. "Preference noted."


	2. Izuru x Soi Fon xx Fade Away

**Another AU. This time we've got another beloved pairing; Izuru x Soi Fon.**

* * *

><p>Flooding streets. The undead wandering around everywhere. Formerly clean walls splattered with blood. Izuru Kira didn't know if he could take anymore of this apocalypse thing.<p>

He was alone. It was dangerous being alone, he knew that. But every person he paired himself up with turned into a zombie at one point or another. Shuhei Hisagi. Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Renji Abarai. They were all dead now. He had killed them, he had killed them all with a neat little sword he had found.

His shelter for the night was a box inside a crate inside a building with the roof half fallen down. His knees were curled to his chest, and he'd shut the flaps of the box, trying to get a little sleep before he had to get on the move again.

Something bumped the crate, and Izuru involuntarily flinched. They were coming, they were going to get him, they were going to eat them and he'd become one of them oh lord don't let them get him.

But when the front flap of his box was opened, it wasn't one of the undead. It was a short, dark-haired girl. She looked at him, then looked back where she came from. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't know this place was taken."

He needed company. "No, that's okay!" Izuru said, perhaps a little too loudly. Shuffling sounds could be heard. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and took up a stance in front of the box, waiting for the zombies that were sure to pop out any minute now. Once the first monster padded into view, she dispatched it with such an amazing display of martial arts that Izuru was left speechless.

She killed the other zombies that came their way as well, killing them with a kick to the brain each and every time. After a few minutes, she got into the box with him, pulling the flaps closed.

"Alliance?" Izuru offered, holding out his hand. She looked at it for what seemed like forever.

"Sure. Alliance," she muttered, taking it and pumping it up and down once, twice, three times. "I'm Soi Fon."

"Izuru Kira."

The alliance kept for months. They traveled through the cities and countryside, finding a few safe houses, fighting off zombies. It was a hard, bloody time, especially when you were Izuru Kira.

Soi Fon, however, couldn't stop thinking of her Miss Yoruichi. She and her good-for-nothing boyfriend had been some of the first to go, and she had left Soi Fon all by herself. In a moment of weakness, she let a tear slide down her face.

Izuru noticed immediately. He touched the trail of the tear cautiously, not wanting to startle her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, slate-gray eyes narrowing once more.

"Nothing. I am completely fine," she said, reverting back to her cold tone. "It's morning. We should be getting somewhere."

That day was the worst battle they had faced in a long time. It wasn't against zombies, that they could all deal with. No, it was a gang of survivors that chased after them, waving various weaponry. Eventually, they were cornered.

"Make a run for it, Kira," Soi Fon snapped, getting in her stance. Izuru looked at her, shocked.

"Wh-what? Soi Fon, I can't do that!" he said, eyes wide. She glared at him.

"The wall is weak," she said, proving her point by kicking it. It tumbled down almost immediately.

"Then come with me!" Izuru said frantically, blue eyes wide. She shook her head.

"They will catch us. If I stay here and hold them off, you might just get away. Izuru. Do this. For me," she said, looking at him. It was the sudden emotion in her eyes that made him take a step toward escape.

"Do it!" she shouted. "Just get away from here!"

"I-I can't leave you," he said, biting his lip. She narrowed her eyes.

"So we're both dying them," she said bluntly. "Instead of you going on and living."

"You go on and live!"

"You won't be able to hold them off as long as I would!" Soi Fon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Izuru said, all too aware of the pounding footsteps of the survivors coming toward them.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to know why? Do you really? Well, I'll tell you why. From the moment we met I've admired you, and somewhere along the line I've fallen in love with you. So get the hell out of here before it's too late!" With that, she kissed him. It lasted mere seconds, but it was there.

It probably wasn't the most reasonable thing for Soi Fon to do, seeing as he got away just before their enemies turned the corner.

Izuru didn't go far, however. He circled up, so he was seeing everything from an aerial view. The men that were down there weren't... they weren't being very nice to Soi Fon. After about ten or so minutes of them beating on her like she was a punching bag, the tallest one dropped her and they ran off, looking for more victims.

Izuru prepared to drop down from his hiding spot, but he was too slow. A zombie got there before him, and before he could do anything, Soi Fon had been bitten.

"No!" he screamed, jumping down and killing the zombie with a slash to the head. He dropped on his knees by Soi Fon. "No, no, oh lord no, don't let it have spread to her..." he whimpered.

But it had. It had spread to her, and now she was laying there, dead, on the ground. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Hot tears slid down his face.

She was stirring, her eyes opening. But they were empty, the eyes of a zombie. He dropped her and backed away slowly. "Oh lord no..." he breathed.


	3. Yoruichi x Kisuke xx Out of Control

**This is a oneshot that takes place about ten years before my other fanfiction, 'The Game.' If you're in the mood for some killing of amazing characters, head on over! :D**

**Anyway, yeah. Enough helping myself get more readers. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Every ten years, a game is played. It's not just any game, however. This game requires skill, survival, and sometimes simply pure luck to win. It is the fifteenth game.<p>

In this game, there are four teams, each with six tributes. The last remaining four tributes of one team become the next 'mentors', meaning they pick twenty-four more children to participate.

We are only concerned with one team. This team was chosen by Shunsui Kyoraku.

Two of these team members are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin.

They are who we are concerned about.

Our story starts on July 16, 2001. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi are a part of the Seireitei Group. By eight o'clock, everyone is awake.

Yoruichi is the first to speak. "Where are we?" she asks. Kisuke shrugs, glancing around at their teammates. Sosuke Aizen... Shaolin Fon... Mayuri Kurotsuchi... hey, Shinji!

Something crackles. They all jump, save for Sosuke, who is inspecting his nails casually. "Welcome to the Fifteenth Game," someone says. Kisuke doesn't know where this noise is coming from, but he figures it's some sort of loudspeaker type thing. "I am your sponsor, Shunsui Kyoraku."

There's a big long introduction that Kisuke only half pays attention to. He gets that to get out of there, they have to kill the other team, and two of them have to die.

He just doesn't want himself - or Yoruichi - to die. He couldn't care less if Sosuke or Shaolin or Mayuri or Shinji dies. Well, he might care a little about Shinji. But other than that? He'd be fine if it was just him and Yoruichi.

After a few days of them all surviving - staying one place works wonders - it's apparent that Shaolin is obsessed with Yoruichi. She's the annoying freshman that kept sending Yoruichi love letters. Funny, Kisuke had always thought that Yoruichi's admirer was a boy.

Sosuke often disappears for sometimes hours at a time, but always comes back. While he's gone, many deaths are reported. Kisuke figures that this should worry him, but it gets them closer to winning, and that's all he really cares about.

Kisuke's happy that Hiyori isn't here, or there would be arguments all over the place. But when it's been announced that she's been killed, Kisuke feels a bit of sadness. Sosuke strikes again.

Soon, it's just down to their team. Sosuke's gone again, and nobody knows where he is this time. Everyone's figured out that he's the killer, but now that everyone's dead, there's really nowhere else he could be.

The crackle is heard again. Shunsui Kyoraku's voice is heard once more. "Well, this is awkward!" he says, laughing a bit. Kisuke doesn't know what he means, and why they haven't gotten out of here yet. Yoruichi seems to feel the same way.

"Hey, why aren't we out of here yet?" she shouts, hands on her hips. She's adorable, especially when a completely random and unexpected wind blows through, messing up her short, purple hair. She brushes it away, annoyed.

"Well, you see... only four people can come out of The Game alive," Shunsui Kyoraku says, and Kisuke sighs. Even though he's known this all along, he's not very happy about it. It will be all right, though, as long as it's not him or Yoruichi.

"Okay then," Yoruichi says, and Kisuke sees a gleam in her eye that he's never seen before but has probably always been there, at least for the past few days. Before anyone can react, Shinji's neck has been snapped.

Everyone is shocked but her. He grabs her arm and begins to say her name. "Yorui-"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" she asks, and then she's mad. She's angry, and Yoruichi is terrifying when she's angry. He lets go and she kills Mayuri. He doesn't watch, just stands back with Shaolin and averts his eyes.

Because he thought it would be okay if everyone but him and Yoruichi died, but it's not. He doesn't want to look at the dead bodies that Shaolin has begun to drag away silently. He doesn't even want to look at Yoruichi, and this is a first, because he's always loved looking at her because she's so damn beautiful.

But she doesn't know that, she doesn't know that he loves and that he's been in love with her forever. He's jokingly called her his love many times, and they've laughed and laughed, but he meant it every time he said it.

And now she's classified as a murderer and he doesn't know if he can ever look at her again. But he knows he will, he knows that he'll stare longingly at her in Math class, because this coming year they'll be seniors and finishing up high school because they didn't die, and they'll be able to have a normal life.

Except whenever he looks at her he'll see her snapping Shinji's neck, moving toward Mayuri with that catlike grace that she's always had. But what scares him the most is that he'll love her anyway.

When they're brought out of the arena and the sponsors tell them what they have to do in ten years when they're the sponsors, all Kisuke can think is that he's going to be a murderer like Yoruichi, and that they'll be in this together.

And five years later he proposes, and she turns him down. This happens until, the night after they pick their tributes, they have sex - no, with them it's making love - and she finally says yes. He plans to hold her to her word.

Because they're a pair of murderers, and they deserve each other. They deserve to be together, no matter what anybody else says.

He hears Mexico is nice this time of year.

* * *

><p><strong>This is... a different writing style than I'm used to, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)<strong>


	4. Ikkaku x Yumichika xx Fall For You

**Yet another AU. x3 Why are these so fun? Well, I think there will be maybe one or two that aren't AU... I've got one planned that I think might work out un-AU.**

* * *

><p>Boarding school. Yumichika hadn't wanted to go in the first place, but when he saw the positively bald/ teenager that was supposed to be his roommate, he was ready to turn around and leave then and there.

He could never stand to be in the same room with someone as ugly as this boy for more than a few minutes! No, this was not going to work at all.

Another thing that annoyed Yumichika - as soon as he walked into their shared room, the boy looked up and asked him if he was in the wrong school. "This is an all boy's school," he'd said.

Yumichika didn't look /that/ much like a girl... sure, his hair might have been waist-length and he may have had extremely perfect features, but he shouldn't be mistaken for a girl, right?

"For your information, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be," Yumichika had replied with, lifting his chin in that arrogant way he'd picked up from his older brother.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, see you later," the boy had said, standing up and waving half-hardheartedly as he left the room.

It had taken Yumichika hours to clean up the scattered clothing. He'd eventually given up, shoving it all onto one of the beds and making the other one, smoothing down the blanket meticulously.

Having nothing to do after putting away his clothes, Yumichika sat down on his bed and just began to read.

About half an hour later, his roommate pushed back in, accompanied by four other boys. They all went silent when they saw Yumichika.

Eventually, the black-haired one spoke. "Dude," he said. "Why do you have a chick in your room?"

Maybe he should have left the black skinny jeans at home. Without the rose they might've been okay, but as they were...

Yumichika's roommate shrugged. "Dunno. Hey, where's all my stuff?"

Yumichika pointed to the other bed. His roommate groaned. "It was in my way," Yumichika said.

"But you aren't doing anything!"

It took weeks for Yumichika to even learn his roommate's name. Ikkaku. And he didn't even know the name from talking; a paper had fallen out of Ikkaku's pocket.

By Christmas, they were on slight speaking terms. Ikkaku had realized that Yumichika was in fact not a girl after accidentally walking in on him changing. It was much less awkward after that.

But as they got closer, almost friends now, they realized they each had those little annoying habits that drove the other crazy. And not in a good way. Yumichika hated it when everything was spread out, Ikkaku found it impossible to find anything if it was all piled up on his bed. Yumichika went to bed at nine-thirty to get enough sleep, Ikkaku preferred to stay up until two or three in the morning.

One of these annoying little arguments started near the end of the school year. They were both packing up to go home. "Could you keep your stuff on your side of the room? It's impossible to find everything with your stuff scattered everywhere!" Ikkaku's socks were thrown across the room, hitting the bald teenager in the head.

"Shut up! I'm trying to pack!" Ikkaku's last statement was punctuated with a yawn. Yumichika snorted.

"Maybe if you wouldn't stay up until three in the morning, you wouldn't be so tired all the time," he muttered, shoving his pajamas violently into his bag.

"What was that?"

They were both yelling now. "I said, maybe if you would actually go to sleep, you wouldn't be so tired all the time!"

"Sorry, princess, miss some of your beauty sleep?"

"As a matter of fact, I did! Even when you do sleep you snore loud enough to wake up the entire floor!"

"I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do! And you're bald!"

This was a mistake on Yumichika's part. The room fell into an uneasy silence. Yumichika looked over at the bald teenager. Uh-oh. He looked quite angry.

"Bald?" Ikkaku said, voice dangerously low. "Bald?"

Needless to say, Yumichika left the room with a black eye. End of year one.

The next year, Yumichika came back with considerably less hair than before. Everything picked up right where it had ended last year, with arguments and fights.

On night, it was completely and utterly quiet. They were both sitting on the floor, avoiding each others eyes. "So..." Ikkaku said, trailing off.

"Yeah..." Yumichika replied.

"It's quiet," Ikkaku said. Yumichika nodded. Ikkaku continued. "So... do you have a date to that one thing?"

"Yep," Yumichika said. Ikkaku looked around the room. For some reason, he liked it better when they were fighting.

Yumichika felt entirely different. He enjoyed the silence, and it was nice not screaming insults at the bald teenager across from him. There was one thing that unnerved him about Ikkaku, though.

The boy was turning him gay.

Most people would think, by Yumichika's appearance, that he was gay. That wasn't true. His date 'to that one thingy' was a girl he'd liked for a while, and it didn't even matter if she was taller than him.

But he was slowly and surely falling in love with Ikkaku.

'That one thingy' came and went. Yumichika was home later than usual; Ikkaku generally would have would have been sleeping.

But when Yumichika stepped through the door of their room, he was still awake, stretched across the floor, staring into a lit candle. Despite the initial weirdness of the entire situation, Yumichika threw his coat on the ground - on the ground, instead of taking the time to put it away - and laid down on his bed.

"Have a good time?" Ikkaku asked, yawning. Yumichika nodded, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. This was not normal behavior for Yumichika, especially if you considered the fact that Ikkaku hadn't gotten a date for the dance.

"I'm going to sleep," Yumichika said after a bout of silence. Not even bothering to change out of the clothes he had been wearing - or to even take off his shoes... what was wrong with Yumichika tonight? - he turned on his side and was silent.

A few more years passed, and eventually, they were packing to go home for the last time. There was the same throwing of socks and bickering, though it seemed to be more lighthearted now, because Ikkaku wasn't taking it as seriously.

Even if Yumichika would have mentioned the lack of hair, Ikkaku wouldn't hit him again. Over the years, he'd begun to think of Yumichika as something fragile, something that he shouldn't hurt. Something like a girl.

Of course, he rarely had reservations being rough around girls. Unless it was one of those girls that made his entire head turn bright red, one of those girls that he liked to stalk on Facebook. Not like Kukaku Shiba, or Rangiku Matsumoto, or even Nel. No, Yumichika was more like... like Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki. The small, fragile ones.

Ikkaku had to remind himself often that Yumichika was male. But on that last packing day, with Yumichika's iPod playing sad, slow music, Ikkaku was seeing him as a girl, packing her things slowly and carefully. Folding each pair of clothes neatly, packing a brush in a carry-on bag for easy access.

Ikkaku was done packing, and he had been done for a while. He was going to stay here as long as he could, until his ride texted him to tell him that they were here.

And when that point in time came, he would kiss Yumichika and leave, never see him again. Yes, that would work. He would never see the boy again.

His phone buzzed. "Oh, I gotta go," he muttered. Yumichika didn't even look up. Ikkaku bit his lip and snapped the phone shut. He walked over to Yumichika and, before the narcissist could react, turned him around and kissed him.

He exited quickly.

The whole thing of never seeing Yumichika again didn't really work out. After moving out and finding his own place, Yumichika moved in next door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a big fan of this one. x3 But I kind of like it anyway. It doesn't have as much of a plot as the other ones, but I like the ending... anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Keigo x Momo xx Animal I Have Become

**I actually made a video promoting this collection of oneshots. :D So, if you search 'iceclan67yay' on YouTube, go to my channel, and find Ten Loves - Bleach, you'll be able to see a) the one fanart picture of Mizuiro and Tatsuki I have found and b) what's coming up next on terms of pairings/songs. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Captain Momo Hinamori used to be nice. At least, that's what Keigo had heard when he first joined Squad Five. Now, as lieutenant of said squad, he wasn't so sure that was possible.<p>

Sure, he saw pictures of her and former Captain Hitsugaya every now and then where she was smiling or laughing or having a good time, but she was nothing like that now.

Keigo had an idea that it might have had to do with the whole Aizen situation. Becoming obsessed with someone generally wasn't good for your mental health.

And after former Captain Madarame killed Captain Hitsugaya in a random bout of insanity. Madarame was now dead, and his squad was revolting against the current captain for not taking the name 'Kenpachi' as his first for the reason that, 'it wasn't beautiful enough.'

Keigo had hoped that that guy would have never been made a captain, but what could he do? He was Lieutenant Keigo Asano of Squad Five. He had his own captain problems to worry about.

Like now, when Captain Hinamori refused to come out of her room. He'd been out there for hours. "Captain, you really should come out now!"

"Go away!" she yelled. Keigo sighed.

"Captain!"

Mizuiro - Keigo still didn't know why he had been there, he was in Squad Three - walked past. "Have you tried opening the door?"

Keigo blinked and turned the doorknob. "Oh," he said. He stepped inside. "Captain Hina-" he stopped talking when he saw what scene awaited him.

His captain's hair, generally gently flowing down to her waist, was pulled back in a ponytail. It probably kept it out of the way as she held a sword to her throat.

"Captain! You can't do that!" Keigo said, jumping at her. He grabbed the sword away from her and they wrestled for it, ending up with her pinning him down, sword at his neck.

"Why the hell not?" she snarled, normally pretty - yet distant - face scrunched up in an expression of hate. "Why the hell can't I? Someone can take my place. They don't actually need me here."

Keigo took a breath. "Y-yeah. I mean, um, they do need you here. I can't be captain!"

She scoffed. "Of course not. But Captain Kira's lieutenant has achieved Bankai."

"Mizuiro has Bankai?" Keigo asked, eyes widening. God damn it! Why did Mizuiro always have everything before him?

"Yes," Captain Hinamori spat. "He can take over Squad Five, and I can finally get out of this hell. I've tried before, but you keep wandering in as soon as I've made all the preparations."

Keigo thought of all the times he'd walked into a room only to see his captain doing something weird. Ah, so she was trying to commit suicide. "Why?"

She looked startled. "What?"

"Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"Captain Aizen," she said, getting that distant look again.

Keigo sighed. "Look, I didn't know this guy, and the only time we met he was trying to kill me. But I'm not going to be prejudiced against him, so why does he matter so much to you?"

"Because he's kind and sweet and nice and wonderful and stunningly handsome..."

"Okay..." Keigo wasn't going to mention that her observations really weren't true, but considering their position, he probably shouldn't. "Well then, how could I convince you to stop trying to kill yourself?"

"Be Captain Aizen," Captain Hinamori said, lifting her chin. "Then I won't kill myself."

"Give me a week," Keigo promised. "If I'm not Aizen by then, feel free."

The first thing Keigo had to do was find a picture of Aizen when he was a captain. He dug through everything, but didn't find anything until he went to Squad Thirteen.

"This is going to sound awkward, but do you have a picture of Aizen when he was a captain?" Keigo asked, rubbing the back of his head. Captain Ukitake brightened.

"I do!" he said. "It's somewhere around here... Kiyone! Do you know where I put all of our old captains' photos?"

The blonde was back a few minutes later with a giant box. Captain Ukitake smiled.

"It's somewhere in here," he muttered, digging through the hundreds upon hundreds of photos. Wow, Ukitake had been a captain a long time. "Aha!"

A large piece of paper was handed to him, group picture of the captains next to a single photo of Captain Ukitake himself.

"He's third from the right on the second row," the captain said helpfully.

Oh... brown hair, glasses, captain's haori... nothing special. "So, what did he do? Like, what did he like to do?" Keigo asked.

"He did calligraphy and enjoyed tofu. He absolutely hated boiled eggs," Captain Ukitake laughed, smiling a little. Huh. Even though the guy had betrayed him, Captain Ukitake still enjoyed reminiscing about him. Weird.

"Uh, okay, thanks," Keigo said. "Do you know where I could get a pair of glasses like that?"

His next stop was a rather remote-looking part of the Seireitei. It was in the Twelfth Division.

At least they weren't headed by that creepy Kurotsuchi guy. The new captain, though a little odd, was much better.

Akon - he corrected everyone who called him Captain Akon, as Captain was meant to go with a last name, not a first - had shown him their gift shop.

Keigo hadn't known they had a gift shop of random stalker-y items, but there he was, looking at mini-Ichigo Bankais, Urahara hats, Gin plushies, and Aizen glasses.

"I didn't know this was here," Keigo remarked. Akon grinned.

"Nobody does."

This kind of scared Keigo, so he bought a pair of Aizen glasses and left.

It was Saturday again. Captain Hinamori was standing outside Keigo's door, tapping her foot impatiently. Keigo listened to his tape of Aizen's voice - after another trip to Akon's gift shop it was apparent that they had those, too - one more time and stepped out of his room, dressed in his Aizen-captain-clothes - Akon's gift shop - Aizen glasses, and new haircut, courtesy of Captain Ayasegawa.

Captain Hinamori gasped and raced forward, clutching the front of his shihakusho. "Captain Aizen!"

"Momo," Keigo said in his best Aizen voice. It must have been good enough, because she continued to cry into his haori.

He wondered how long he was going to have to dress like this. The haori was sure to draw some attention.


	6. Ichigo x Orihime xx Savior

**I thought for a minute that this wouldn't be an AU. But it is. Hooray! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki had never been the most tactful person. So when Orihime Inoue started following him around for no apparent reason, he saw no reason not to flat-out tell her to stop it.<p>

It was only when she ran away in tears did he realize that his approach probably wasn't the best. So, he decided to make it up to her.

Needless to say, Orihime was quite surprised when random bouquets of roses and boxes of chocolate appeared at her apartment. It went on for days before she finally caught him.

"Did you tell me to stop following you so you could start giving me presents?" Orihime asked, confused. Ichigo stood there for a few minutes, eyes wide, still holding the heart-shaped box of chocolates he had been planning to leave on her doorstep.

"N-no. I just-" Ichigo stopped talking, looking down at the ground, a blush darkening his cheeks. Damnit. She'd caught him.

"Wanna come in? I just made a cake!" Orihime said, smiling and grabbing his hand, pulling him inside before he could protest.

Ichigo hadn't fully understood just how many roses he'd gotten her before he saw the inside of her apartment. It seemed that on every available surface there was a glass vase stuffed with roses. Where had she gotten that many vases?

Orihime moved several roses to the floor so they could sit at the table. Ichigo set the box of chocolates on the table, wrinkling his nose when he smelled what he supposed was the cake.

It didn't really look like a cake. At all.

"How about we just have these?" Ichigo said, opening the box of chocolates. Orihime shrugged.

"Okay!"

Their relationship grew. Ichigo would frequently find himself browsing for things he could get her, whether it be something as simple as flour or as expensive as a diamond necklace.

Not that he actually got her the necklace, of course. He just looked at it and thought about buying it for her.

It was three months into their little relationship before she kissed him. He was so shocked that he he didn't move from the floor beside her bed for a full hour while Orihime freaked out.

Seven months later, Orihime grew distant, and as a result, Ichigo got deeper into the gang of freaks who called themselves Shinigami. Orihime worried about him.

For a few months, Ichigo had been coming home to Orihime's apartment instead of to his real home. He'd been coming home later and later each night. Orihime waited up for him each time.

It was one of those nights that night. Orihime sat at the kitchen table, void of roses for once. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock. Three in the morning. That was the latest he'd been out by far. He generally tried to make it back by midnight.

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Orihime jumped up and ran to the door. Standing outside of it was a tall, red-headed man, holding up the body of Ichigo. Orihime gasped and reached for the blood-soaked man.

The red-head nodded once to her and left, shutting the door.

Orihime got to work at once, and a few hours later, Ichigo was cleaned up. "Ichigo, Ichigo, what happened?" she asked as soon as he began to stir. He opened his eyes a crack.

"O-Ori-Orihime?" he asked. She nodded, eyes wide. He didn't answer her, and instead turned on his side, staring out the window. She sighed. It was silent until he asked her one question. "Orihime, do you love me?"

Orihime swallowed. "I thought... I thought I did," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. "But... now with your... thing you do... I don't hate you. I want... I want to save you."

"Save me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I want to save you before it's too late," Orihime said, nodding once. Ichigo sighed.

"I think I might love you."

It was awkward for the next few days. Ichigo finished healing and went back to the Shinigami, despite Orihime's protests. She was back to waiting for him, hoping that he wouldn't come home as bloody and injured as he had before.

It was only after she was kidnapped by the leader of the Hueco Mundo gang did he think about quitting. So he did.

They never saw each other again, but they never stopped thinking about each other. Orihime turned down many potential suitors, preferring to stay alone. Ichigo did get married to one of the Shinigami, but they were never truly happy.

Only when Ichigo looked at a picture of his orange-haired savior was he ever happy.


	7. Nnoitra x Nel xx Leave Out All the Rest

**Here's some Nnoitra x Nel. I love them. :)**

**It's an AU, as usual.**

* * *

><p>They'd met on the first day of high school. Just a passing meeting, just a passing in the hallway. They didn't take any notice of each other (except they did, she noticed his height and he noticed her boobs - how could one not notice?), but that was the first time they met.<p>

They discovered they had their third hour class together, some twisted form of math. He wasn't even sure you could call it math anymore. She understood it completely, finishing their daily assignment within then minutes.

Then they realized that they sat relatively close in lunch. By relatively, I mean two tables apart. (but he still noticed her, and she still noticed him)

He thought he was being stupid to spend so much time thinking about a girl, so he did the only thing a Nnoitra Jiruga would do - on October 4, a Tuesday, he stood up, walked over to her table, and promptly dumped the contents of his milk carton on her head.

She noticed.

She looked up, chocolate milk dripping off of her bright green hair. He grinned, baring his teeth at her. Her friends gasped.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked, and he noticed her annoyingly high voice. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

She ignored him and fled the room.

He watched her leave.

She came back to school the next day, chatting with her friends as if nothing had happened. He noticed. It irritated him.

/Damn bitch./ he thought, crumpling a piece of paper in his hand. Tesla mourned his homework.

He caused more disruptions in class now, she noticed. It seemed like every day he would be sent to the principal's office and get either detention or suspension.

She wondered why.

A few weeks after the milk incident as she was walking home from school, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. She used her years of martial arts training to bring him down.

/A woman should never be able to beat a man./ he thought as he lay on the ground, watching her walk away.

She didn't notice it was him.

However, sometime the next week, when she was surrounded by a group of bikers, he saved her. He smashed their heads into the pavement. He left, not speaking a word to her.

She noticed him leave.

Once again, she wondered why.

He was gone from school the next few days. She noticed his disappearance. Only her friends were able to tell the difference in her personality.

"Why are you so down?" Orihime had asked.

"It's nothing," she said, smiling quickly. She was left alone after that.

When he came back, she was back to her normal bubbly self.

She wondered why.

The day he came back, he pulled her into a deserted hallway during lunch hour, pressing her back against the wall. She looked up at him through large gray eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to do what he was planning to do, so he spit in her face and walked away.

She wondered why.

Somewhere along the line, his friend noticed how odd he was acting and asked him about it. This was a mistake. The younger teen was promptly hit over the head and shoved into the nearest brick wall.

He couldn't help but notice his feelings for her.

She couldn't help but notice her feelings for him.

They hated it. Neither of them wanted to like the other. In fact, he was the exact type of person she hated. She was the exact type of person he hated. It just wouldn't work out.

Until one day when he disappeared.

He'd been gone from school before, but never for more than a week. It was halfway through the third week when she said something. "Do any of you know where Nnoitra Jiruga is?"

Her friends looked at each other and shrugged. "Who cares, anyway?" Rangiku said, echoing what everyone was thinking. "He's just trouble."

She cared. She cared so much, in fact, that she hunted down his friends and asked them. The blonde that seemed to shadow Nnoitra wasn't there, but there was the blue-haired one.

He didn't know, either. "Sorry," he'd said, shrugging. "I haven't seen him for a few weeks. You could try the police station. If he's in there, Tesla'll be outside. It's happened before."

She did try the police station. There was no blonde shadow outside.

She was about to give up. It didn't really matter, anyway. He wasn't any good, or even very attractive. Sure, he was tall, and seemed strong, but he had nothing on his blue-haired friend, or Ichigo Kurosaki.

But still, she cared.

She was sitting on the sidewalk in a less glamorous neighborhood when she finally saw him again. "What're you doing all the way out here, my dear?" she heard him say, and then she was pulled to her feet by the back of her sweatshirt. "Been a while since I saw you."

"I-" she cut herself off, twisting out of his grip. "Where have you been?"

He blinked. She noticed an eyepatch where his left eye had been previously.

"Well?" she asked.

He got over his momentary confusion and shrugged, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, you know."

She stood there, glaring at them.

"Doesn't matter. Nobody cares, anyway," he said.

"I do," she whispered. He looked at her, startled.

"What did you just say?"

"I care."


	8. Gin x Rangiku xx Time of Dying

**And another AU! Hooray!**

* * *

><p>It really was his fault, she told herself. It really was his fault that she was ducking behind trees and around corners, trying desperately not to get caught.<p>

_Rangiku Matsumoto: bubbly college student by day, super-secret-awesome-'evil' ninja by night._

He knew it was for the best, but he really didn't want her to get hurt. If Yamamoto's men caught her, she was dead for sure. Damn Aizen.

_Gin Ichimaru: grinning chef by day, undercover 'bad guy' by night._

* * *

><p>They'd met when they were kids. It had been harmless enough back then. Play-dates instead of secret missions. Mothers instead of Sosuke Aizen.<p>

It really was Aizen's fault, not Gin's as Rangiku speculated. If Aizen wouldn't have chosen Gin, then they would have a normal life. But who knew why Aizen did what he did?

Aizen was a topic for another day, however. Gin had to finalize plans for a... play-date with Rangiku. These things were very important.

Of course his cell phone had to ring just as he was texting her. Why did that always happen? You're trying to do something, but then your phone goes off and messes it all up. He answered, a tinge of annoyance finding its way into his tone.

"Yep?" he asked.

"She is deemed unnecessary. You can pick up what's left in twenty minutes."

Gin Ichimaru rarely opened his eyes. When he did, it was out of anger, shock, and, in rare events, sadness.

This was a mixture of all three.

"What-Damnit!" he swore, realizing Aizen had already hung up. Well, it was probably for the best - that Aizen had hung up, not that Rangiku was 'unnecessary' - when Grimmjow had questioned Aizen his left big toe had been chopped off.

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto was a strong girl with very large breasts. These very large breasts were making it quite difficult to maneuver as she dodged being killed once more. The only difference this time was that it was a rather small, feminine-looking male doing the job, cackling maniacally the entire time. Though he was about half her size, he was fast, and rather strong.<p>

It really was lucky Rangiku was a strong girl. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have been able to grab his wrist and twist it.

Self-defense classes had been a must for Rangiku.

Not that he seemed affected or anything, but it stopped the knife from coming any closer. But the kid had an imagination, deciding that it would be a good idea to kick her in the boob.

He was probably gay then. Most other guys would've used a hand. Or a face. That was a memorable occasion...

And it did work. She did drop his wrist, and, before she could move out of range, holding her newly-bruised breast, he swept it in a downward arc, slicing cleanly through the front of her tanktop.

Okay then. Not gay.

* * *

><p>It really was sheer luck that Gin Ichimaru found her, cornered by that freak Antenor - okay, Gin had been friends with Luppi, but he would call any guy that had the nerve to cut open Rangiku's shirt a freak. Anyone that wasn't him, of course.<p>

There were several places Aizen used when he had his 'Espada' kill people. (Luppi wasn't actually an Espada, he was just filling in for Grimmjow, who was using his vacation days to go to Hawaii.) It was simply luck that brought Gin to the one Rangiku was dying in.

Gin parked the car and got out, running to Rangiku. She'd seen him. Luppi was too preoccupied to notice. He was stalking toward her, giggling maniacally.

Gin grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him aside. "Wha-Gin!" he complained. Gin didn't look at him.

"Rangiku..." he said quietly, kneeling to see eye-to-eye with her. She was sitting on the ground, still holding her shirt together, glaring out at the world. He lifted a hand to the side of her face. "Rangiku, are you all right?"

"He ruined my favorite top," she said through gritted teeth. "Can I kill him?"

Gin felt the grin split his face again. "Come on, Rangiku. We've got to go."

"No, I'm serious. The kid needs to die. And I've seen him hanging around you, is he gay or not? Seriously, I have no idea."

Gin shook his head slowly. "Ya know, Rangiku, I dunno."

* * *

><p>They fled the country and didn't look back. Gin still had the feeling that someone was going to jump out of the shadows and kill him every once in a while, but other than that, it was a nice life. They got married, after years of talking about it.<p>

Everything was perfect until the Espada caught up.

Their first clue was the extremely tall, extremely thin man with an eyepatch and long, greasy-looking black hair standing on the sidewalk in front of their house at all times.

After a few days, he was joined by two more young men. Rangiku shuddered and closed the blinds.

Eventually they had a small army standing on their lawn, just staring at their house. It was amazing how much willpower they had; there were always at least ten people awake.

Gin recognized them. Aizen's army. Rangiku recognized a few of them as well, but pretended not to. They did everything as usual.

That is, until Aizen himself showed up. When the brown-haired man showed his face, time seemed to stop.

"Aizen," Gin said. "What're you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, Gin? Didn't you know the consequences that your actions are sure to bring?"

"Rangiku. Run," Gin said, deadly serious. The smile was gone, the eyes were open.

Rangiku hesitated, looking at Gin with supreme insecurity on her face. "Gin-"

"Now!" Gin said.

Rangiku took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. Can you tell I had no idea how to end this?<strong>

**Anyway, expect lots of updates on this story. I plan on finishing this story, then finishing a different story of mine, then a different one, then a different one, then the Soul Society Tales...**

**But to those who read The Soul Society Tales, they will be updated between finished stories/chapters/whenever I feel like it. **

**So, anyway. That's basically it.**

**AurorA**


	9. Akon x Nemu xx You and Me

**Ahh! I've been wanting to write this one for so long. I love Akon. He's adorable in the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.**

**Un-AU this time.**

* * *

><p>Akon had noticed long ago that Captain Kurotsuchi favored him just a little more than the other members of Division Twelve. It probably had to do with the fact that Akon had been with the Captain since the beginning, even when Captain Kurotsuchi was in the Maggot's Nest.<p>

So, when the Women's Association came up with an extremely stupid idea, the Captain decided to send Nemu with him.

It was a dance. A formal dance. He had been _forced_ to spend his hard-earned money on 'good' clothes, and forced to spend his free time in a crowded where-ever-it-was. He'd much rather lay outside and watch the stars, possibly - probably - smoking.

You couldn't smoke in the Twelfth Division. Something would blow up. You had to do it on your own time.

All in all, Akon was not looking forward to the dance. That may have changed once he saw Nemu in her dress.

He'd decided to take a quick smoke before the dance. When he saw Nemu in her dress, his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Um, wow..." he said, eyes traveling down her body. He had never thought of Nemu in... _that_ way before, but he certainly was now.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly. He nodded dumbly, managing to raise his eyes to her face.

The journey to the dance was a short one. Akon was kind of disappointed that it didn't take longer.

Lieutenant Matsumoto greeted them at the door.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Seireitei's very first prom!"

Ah. Prom. That's what it was called.

Nemu was standing silently by his side, watching everyone talk. Apparently they had some down time before the thing actually started. People were still arriving.

Akon found his eyes drawn to his date. She didn't take any note of his blatant staring.

"Okay, everybody!" Matsumoto said loudly. The chatter seemed to increase. "Hey, shut up!"

Everybody stopped talking.

"It's time for the grand march! Lights!"

It was suddenly pitch-black in the room. Akon heard a few people scream. Someone - Nemu, probably - grabbed his hand.

"We have to get in line," she said quietly. Akon nodded.

A spotlight was turned on as the first couple walked down the middle of the room. Nobody had bothered any decorating at all.

Akon didn't bother with looking at any of the other couples; actually, with the spotlight shedding precious droplets of light, he could stare at Nemu more. He didn't know how he hadn't realized it before. She was _beautiful_.

"We need to go now," Nemu said after a few minutes. Akon nodded, looking straight ahead and sneaking side glances at her.

After the 'grand march' was over, he left the room, needing some fresh air. Only when he was a ways away did he realize that he had left Nemu behind.

"Shit," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning the walk back.

Nemu was waiting outside. "Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sorry for leaving you."

"It is fine."

Akon bit his tongue. "No, it's not. I shouldn't've left you. But I'll make it up to you. Are you free this Saturday?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ach. Short. Sorry. :**


	10. Rin x Hanataro xx Hanging by a Moment

**The last chapter of this lovely oneshot collection. :( But have no fear!**

**You'll see why you should have no fear in the author's note after the oneshot.**

**Anyway, another non-AU. Rin x Hana. :3**

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised when Hanataro showed up at the Twelfth Division, asking for Rin Tsubokura.<p>

Honestly, even Hanataro was surprised. He generally didn't have enough courage to go talk to someone, even if it was Rin. He'd felt that they really had made a connection in the world of the living, and it was his day off. He couldn't go talk to Fifth Seat Ayasegawa, so he decided that it would have to be Rin.

"So, um, is he free?" Hanataro asked a very confused Akon.

"Well, he never does anything anyway, so come on in," Akon said, holding open the door for the extremely nervous seventh seat. Hanataro ducked inside, eyes widening at all of the technology. Where was Rin?

Oh, there he was. Eating unhealthily, like always.

"Um, Rin?" Hanataro asked, tapping the other boy on the shoulder. Rin jumped, almost smacking the medic in the face.

"Oh! Hanataro, it's jus' you," Rin said, swallowing. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I had a day off, and I don't have anything to do... and... well, are you doing anything right now?" Hanataro asked, picking at his sleeves nervously.

Rin thought for a bit. "No. Not really."

"Liar!" a small girl with large glasses said. "You're supposed to be-"

"Like I said, I'm not doing anything. Wanna go get something to eat? Hey! I heard that Captain Ukitake gives sweets to Captain Hitsugaya... do you think one of us could dress up as him? Would that work? Yeah, I'll be him and you can be Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Rin babbled, an excited gleam in his eye.

Hanataro pushed him out the door. "I'll bring him back later," he promised Akon. The man shrugged.

"He doesn't do anything anyway. Keep him as long as you like!" Akon called after them.

"Okay. First thing we need is a captain's haori for the twelfth division," Rin said.

"Rin, I don't think that's going to work," Hanataro said. Rin looked at him quizzically.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can pull of Lieutenant Matsumoto's... you know..." Hanataro blushed.

"Oh..."

They were both quiet for a while. "Maybe we should move. Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't look very happy to have us standing out here. We should leave," Hanataro said, glancing nervously at the captain that was currently giving them a death glare.

"Yeah, before he blows us up!" Rin said, still managing to keep up that cheerful tone. Hanataro rolled his eyes.

The two escaped to the fourth division, but that was no better. Injured people didn't really make for a fun time, even if you were a member of the fourth division.

After a few more hours of wandering throughout the Seireitei, Rin admitted that he probably should go back to work. Hanataro nodded, biting his lip.

"We should do this again sometime," the medic said. Rin nodded, beaming.

"Yeah! Well, I gotta go now," Rin said, turning to go back into the building.

"Wait!"

Rin turned around. "Hm?"

"Well... I just..." Hanataro looked at the ground, blushing a deep red. "Um... I..."

Rin stood a little less than patiently, fidgeting restlessly. "What?"

Hanataro looked up at Rin. "Ireallylikeyouandit'skindoffreakingmeout," he blurted out.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Um, see you later!" Hanataro said, turning and sprinting away. Rin blinked.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Um... yeah... I think this is a bit too much like my Soul Society Tales ones... x3<strong>

**Anyway, why not to worry. In a while - this is going to be a long time before this starts - I'm going to start up a 'Hundred Loves' thingy. All of your favorite couples and some that are really not possible in the least! :D**

**Such as Mizuiro x Kukaku! :D And Mizuiro x Grimmjow! :D**

**A lot of these impossible couples include Mizuiro.**

**Anyway, keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
